El amor de Serena y Fennekin
by Koseik
Summary: Serena y Fennekin se han vuelto completamente locas por Ash y Pikachu. Estas harán lo que sea y a quien sea por estar junto a sus amados. Aunque ¿Por qué nació esa obsesión? ¿Que lo ocasiono?. Al parecer fue por la llegada de una vieja amiga de Ash. Mal sinopsis, buena historia (eso creo)
1. Prefacio (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 0: El ahora (Prefacio)**

En un sótano dentro de una casa en la región de Kalos se encontraba una chica peli-miel, con ojos azules y ropas provocativas. Mientras que un azabache moreno de ojos marrones y unas setas en las mejillas se encontraba encadenado y completamente desnudo, al igual que una chica peli-azul, con ojos zafiros y piel blanca.

―Je, je, je, así que Ashy ―decía Serena con una respiración agitada, los ojos sin brillo y una risa pervertida―. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

―… ―Ash no dijo nada y solo quedo callado con la cabeza abajo.

― ¡Responde hijo de tu Ditta madre, si es que no quieres pasar a hembra! ―grito Serena agarrando un cuchillo de la mesa.

―… ―Ash siguió callado sin decir nada, esta vez mas espantado por lo que dijo Serena ya que este sabía que si se lo cumpliría.

―Responde o te castro je, je ―dijo Serena acercándose a Ash jugando con el cuchillo cambiando su tono de voz por uno al que quería hacer pareces alegre, pero con esa expresión en su cara se oía y parecía como una completa psicópata.

―… ―aun así Ash seguía sin decir nada, este no sabía de donde sacaba tanto valor ya que Serena tenía el cuchillo pegado a su extremidad.

Oooh, no vas a ceder ¿Verdad? ―pregunto Serena ante el silencio de Ash alejándose de este yendo hasta donde se encontraba Dawn―. ¿Acaso mejor quiere que le haga algo a la ¡zorra! de tu mejor amiga?

Apenas escuchar esto Ash se sobresaltó ya que a él no le importaba lo que le hicieran a él, pero sí que lastimaran a las personas que él quería. Él no quería que le hicieran más daño a su mejor amiga Dawn, Ya era suficientemente malo con ver como la golpeaba o violaba casi a diario o cuando Dawn decía algo que a Serena no le gustaba. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue responderle a Serena.

―Dueña ―murmuro Ash con una voz casi inaudible, pero aun así Serena logro escuchar.

― ¿Qué dijiste amor? No logre oírte Ashy ―pregunto Serena a pesar de si haberlo escuchado.

― ¡Que eres mi dueña y solo te pertenezco a ti! ―gritó Ash aun con miedo de lo que le podría pasar a él o a Dawn.

―Y… ¿Qué más? Volvió a preguntar Serena mientras se agachaba a la altura de Ash, con una respiración demasiado agitada, una sonrisa grande y aterradora que iba de oreja a oreja y los ojos de una pervertida.

En ese momento Ash volteo a ver a Dawn como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacer algo repentino que les podría hacer mucho daño a los dos, pero aun sabiendo esto Dawn asintió ante la petición de Ash, quería ver enojada a la perra la cual antes era su "amiga" y ahora supuestamente es su "novia".

― ¡Que te pudras maldita hija de perra! ―gritó Ash lo más fuerte posible para enseguida escupirle en la cara.

Acto seguido Serena solo cambio su sonrisa a una expresión totalmente seria, quedando el lugar en completo silencio, hasta que segundos después Ash rompió ese silencio

― ¿Te comió la lengua el Glameow? espera, aun no los conoces ―dijo Ash con un tono burlesco.

―Ash, me escupiste y me dijiste perra.

― ¡Vete a la mierda Serena eso te ganas por lo que estás haciéndonos! ―grito Dawn feliz de oír a Serena así.

―Aaah, así que no te gusta que t escupan ―dijo Ash para enseguida acabar de hablar y escupirle en la cara a Serena, pero a pesar de eso su puntería no era muy buena y solo le dio en la mejilla.

―Je, je, je ―rio Serena pervertidamente limpiando se la saliva de Ash con su lengua pareciendo que lo disfrutaba―. Con que así quiere jugar amor, yo no pensaba hacerle nada hoy además de unos cuantos besos, pero parece que les gusta ser maltratados y violados por mí.

Después de decir esto, Serena dio un tajo rápido a la mejilla de Ash con su cuchillo haciendo que este empezara a sangrar y a gritar por el dolor que le producía el corte.

― ¡Aaaah! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

―Creo que ya lo sabes, pero aun así te lo voy a decir ―replico Serena acercándose a Ash para lamer la sangre de su mejilla―. Esto fue por no responder a mi pregunta como es debido.

― ¡Suéltalo maldita puta! ―exclamo Dawn con un tono de enojo―. ¡No te lo mereces!

―Enseguida voy contigo amor, yo sé que ya quieres tu dosis diaria de placer, pero tienes que esperar ―respondió Serena muy tranquila dejando a Dawn helada, ya que a ella no le gustaba que profanaran su cuerpo.

Después de decir esto Serena solo sonrió al ver como dejaba congelada a su prisionera, o mejor dicho, a su esclava sexual. Volteo a ver a Ash y le dio un apasionado beso.

―Y ese beso fue por escupirme en la mejilla y llamarme perra ―dijo Serena―. Peor aún les falta castigo por contradecirme y gritarme.

Apenas decir eso Serena puso una venda en los ojos de Ash y una bola en la boca del mismo para que no hablara ni viera. Seguido de esto se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Dawn para hacerla sentir bien. En cuanto llego enfrente de ella se agacho y acaricio su mejilla.

―Suéltame por favor Serena, te juro que no le contare a nadie sobre esto, me iré de la región y jamás volverás a saber nada de mi ―dijo Dawn con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos―. No me gusta que me toques

―Amor ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar a mi lado? ―replico Serena ante la petición de Dawn mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de esta―. Por favor, ya no llores, no me gusta ver esos hermosos ojos zafiros así, además, sabes que es imposible para mi dejarte ir, yo te amo. Me hice adicta a ti. Tienes una piel tan suave, y este cabello sedoso de color azul que tanto cuidas.

―Entonces déjame salir si tanto me amas ―dijo Dawn suplicando―. Si quieres hasta viviré contigo y hare todo lo que me digas, pero por favor déjame ir, déjame ver a mi mamá.

―Mmmh… deja lo pienso… no, no te dejare salir ―respondió con un tono alegre y pervertido en su voz mientras empezaba a tocar la vagina de Dawn, a lo que esta última suplicaba que se detuviera―. Te hare mi puta, te cogeré cada día hasta que esos ojos azules tuyos pierdan su brillo, hasta que solo sigas mis órdenes y te vuelvas completamente adicta al sexo que yo te doy. Tal vez en ese momento te deje ir.

Apenas Serena dijo eso, esta le dio un apasionado beso a Dawn metiendo su lengua bruscamente. Y aunque a Dawn no le gustaba eso, ella se tenía que aguantar ya que podrían hacerle cosas sexualmente feas.

―Nunca me voy a cansar de esto ―dijo Serena separándose de la lengua de Dawn con un fuerte sonrojo y un hilo de saliva entre las dos―. Te amo.

Serena no dejo responder a Dawn ya que esta última recibió un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para que perdiera la conciencia. Acabado de hacer esto, Serena fue con Ash a plantarle un beso igual de apasionado que el que le dio a Dawn.

―De parte de Dawn ―le dijo Serena a Ash.

Ash al escuchar esto no pudo hacer ni decir nada, ya que al igual que a su amiga, Serena lo noqueo. Acto seguido Serena cambio de lugar el cuerpo de Dawn al lado del de Ash.

―Ashy… Dawn… mmmhhh… ¡Los amo tanto! ―gemía Serena mientras apretaba sus propios pechos y los lamia.

Serena solo empezaba a lamer, tocar, jugar con los cuerpos inconscientes de a los que le gustaba llamar "sus novios". Pero a pesar de los cariñitos que les hacía, estos eran sus esclavos en vez de sus novios.

 **Pues bueno, aquí mi primera historia, esta algo fuera de lo común, o eso quiero creer. Por favor ayúdenme a decidir que más hacer mandándome un MP, por favor dejen sus reviews y añadan a favoritos, eso me motivaría a seguir adelante. Sin más, hasta luego (¿Que otras etiquetas le podría poner? AIIIUUDDAA XD)**


	2. Prefacio (Parte 2)

**Cabe aclarar que Pokémon no me pertenece, tanto como los personajes como los monstruos de bolsillo. Estos son de sus respectivos creadores tales como son Satoshi Tajiri, Pokémon Company, Game Freak, Nintendo, entre otros. Lo que si me pertenece es la historia y el hilo argumental de este fanfic. Sin más, disfruten la historia**

 **Prefacio (Parte 2)**

Mientras su mejor amiga, Serena, se encontraba "jugando" con los cuerpos inconscientes de Ash y Dawn en el sótano de su casa, Fennekin se encontraba viendo televisión dentro de la misma casa, pero en el segundo piso en la habitación de Serena junto a su amado Pikachu.

―Y en las siguientes noticias ―decía la presentadora de un canal de noticias―. Siguen sin aparecer los dos jóvenes desaparecidos llamados Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta de la región Kanto y Dawn Berlitz del pueblo hojas gemelas de la región Sinnoh. Testimonio de una amiga suya de nombre Serena Yvonne del pueblo Boceto de la región Kalos nos dice que estuvo en ese momento, pero que solo ella se pudo salvar. Aquí unas revelaciones de la misma.

―Estaba muy asustada ―decía Serena mientras sollozaba enfrente de las cámaras―. Nos encontrábamos caminando en la tarde, ellos dos me dijeron que estaba anocheciendo… sniff… sniff… que debíamos acampar, yo les dije que quería pasar a la cueva de los reflejos, quería ver lo hermosa que es esta cueva una vez mas y ver mi reflejo… sniff… sniff… Cuando llegamos ahí todo empezó, noquearon a Ash y solo tuvieron que pasar unos segundo para que de igual forma noquearan a Dawn también, fue entonces cuando Fennekin, Pikachu y Piplup trataron de defenderme, pero no lo lograron, cayeron debilitados… sniff… sniff… y la única reacción que vino hacía mi fue miedo, a lo que solo tome a Pikachu y Fennekin y hui. Me siento Realmente mal por no haber sido capaz de hacer algo más y dejar tanto a Piplup como a mis amigos con esos sujetos.

Fennekin ya no lo soportaba más, a lo que empezó a llorar y Pikachu solo recurrió a apagar la televisión .

―Ya no llores mas Fennekin, por favor ―le decía Pikachu tratando de consolarla―. Por lo menos Serena, tu y yo estamos a salvo, no dejare que nadie más vuelva a hacerles daño, aunque también tengo que encontrar a Ash y Dawn, no me puedo quedar así como así de brazos cruzados.

―Pikachu… ―dijo Fennekin que al parecer le brillaban los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su amado―. Enserio te estoy muy agradecida por cuidarnos.

―No tienes porque agradecerme, ya que esto lo hago por las quiero mucho a ambas, son muy buenas amigas… y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Serena?

―Oooh ¿Serena? ―replicó Fennekin tratando de ocultar algo―. Ella fue a pueblo Pueblo acuarela a comprar algunas cosas para hacer de comer.

― ¿Segura? ―pregunto Pikachu con un tono de desaprobación―. A tardado demasiado, salió desde la mañana y no a regresado

―No, perdón por mentirte Pikachu ―respondió Fennekin al darse cuenta que su amado no creería alguna de sus mentiras―. Ella fue con la oficial Jenny hasta la cueva de los reflejos para investigar un poco, además me pidió que me quedara segura aquí y que no te dijera nada para que no te preocuparas.

Mentira, Serena no se encontraba ahí, pero aun asi Fennekin no lo sabia, a pesar de ser las mejores amigas Serena solo le había contado una parte del plan a la pequeña zorro el cual era abusar de Ash, Pikachu y Dawn, pero no todo, así que Fennekin no estaba enterada de que lo sucedido en la cueva de los reflejos fue solo parte del plan de Serena y esta no le dijo a la tipo fuego para que no le contara a Pikachu, ya que se le podía escapara el plan de las dos.

―Entonces sí esta con la oficial Jenny creo que no le pasara nada malo ―replicó el ratón eléctrico y seguido hizo una larga pausa para después empezar a volver a hablar―. Bien, creo que yo también voy a salir a investigar un poco ―dijo ahora Pikachu decidido―. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, tengo que encontrar a Ash y a Dawn.

Al decir esto, Pikachu se dirigio hacia la ventana y dio un gran salto sin antes escuchar lo que Fennekin le dijo.

―No… ―replicó la pequeña zorro sin que Pikachu la escuchara ya que este había saltado, a lo que Fennekin prosiguió diciendo con voz temblorosa―. Te vayas, tengo miedo, por favor protégeme a mí y a Serena

Apenas acabado de decir esto, Fennekin empezó a llorar, ya que ella no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, no sabia que todo y de acuerdo al plan de Serena, que ella manipulaba a todos como si fuera marionetas. Así que la tipo fuego empezo a llorar como una pequeña bebe Fennekin, por estar sola y desamparada.

—No me dejes —dijo Fennekin llorando algo fuerte.

A pesar de de ir un poco lejos de la casa de Serena. Pikachu logro escuchar el llanto de su querida amiga, a lo que velozmente, regreso a la casa de esta y al encontrarla llorando, este la abrazo con fuerza y con mucho afecto.

—¿Que pasa Fennekin? —pregunto el ratón electrico—. No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.

—No es eso replico Fennekin mas calmada.

—¿Entonces que es lo que pasa? —pregunto Pikachu conn una voz suave.

-Quedate a cuidarme a mi y a Serena. —pedía suplicante Fennekin—. Si no estas tu conmigo me da mucho miedo.

-No puedo Fennekin, tengo que buscarlos a ambos; Ash y Dawn —Pikachu se estaba dirigiendo hacia la ventana, y se esataba preparando par saltar.

Solo unos segundos antes que el roedor eléctrico saltara y se fuera de nuevo, Fennekin logro detenerlo con solobunas palabras.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante antes de que te vayas -dijo la pequeña zorro armándose de valor.

—¿Ahora qué pasa Fenne?

—¡Me gustas Pikachu! —grito Fennekinn revelando sus sentimientos hacia el roedor— ¡Te amo!

—¿Pero que cara...? —dijo el roedor quedando shock ya que no esperaba tal revelación así de la nada—. Y... ¿Po...por qué ti..ti...tienes esos sentimi..mientos por mi?

Pikachu no se lo podía creer, le gustaba a Fennekin y el no sabia si también amaba a Fennekin, claro que le parecía atractiva, pero no podía decir que le gustaba, aun no tenía bien definido sus sentimientos ya que no les daba importancia, y justo en ese momento pareciera que su cerebro se esba quemando, e incluso sacaba chispas de sus rojas mejillas.

—La verdad es que tengo estos sentimientos hacia a ti porque siempre me has protegido —replicó Fennekin—. Siempre me has apoyado, he incluso me das aliento cuando pierdo en las presentaciones de Serena.

Pikachu seguía en shock, así que solo opto por la salida fácil y salir por la ventana, pero al dirigirse a esta, noto que estaba cerrada. Así que solo volteó a ver a la pequeña zorro y esta le lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa capaz de bajar la defensa del roedor.

—Si te preguntas por qué cerré la ventana, fue porque sabía exactamente que tratarlas de escapar —dijo Fennekin, pero enseguida volvió a cambiar de tema—. Aun recuerdo la vez que me salvaste del equipo Rocket, esa vez creí que ya no volvería a ver a Serena, pero tu llegaste a salvarme, fuiste mi luz, desde ese día mis sentimientos hacía a ti surgieron.

—Je, je, je, no lo hice porque sintiera algo especial hacia ti —replicó Pikachu tratando de calmar un poco a su amiga—. Lo hice porque eres mi amiga y era mi deber hacerlo.

Aun dicho eso Pikachu estaba completamente inmóvil, pareciera que lo hubieran congelado. Ni siquiera se confundía así con la pequeña buneary de Dawn. No sabía que responder sí decir "si" o "no", si rechazarla o corresponderle, así que lo único que hizo fue tragar saliva.

—Vamos Pikachu —dijo la tipo fuego con una seductora voz ante la respuesta del roedor y su silencio. A lo que acto seguido paso su esponjoso cola en la cara del pokémon ratón de forma atrevida—. Espero tu respuesta.

La forma en la que actua la pequeña zorro era inusual, el eléctrico nunca creyó que podía comportarse así de atrevida, ya que era Fennekin… y Fennekin nunca haría algo así, pero a pesar de eso el olor de la pokémon lo volvía loco, y la esponjosidad de su cola se sentía tan bien que la quería seguir tocando, pero tenia que dar una respuesta.

—Yo… —dijo Pikachu sin completar su respuesta ya que Fennekin le planto un beso en la boca, desbloqueando de esa forma los pensamientos del roedor.

—Quieres ser mi pareja Pikachu? —pregunto la tipo fuego tirando al tipo eléctrico al suelo y acostándose a un costado de el poniendo su esponjosa cola en la cara de su amado.

—Claro que quiero —replicó el ratón con sus pensamientos claros—. Tu también me gustas.

Dicho esto se logra ver que detrás de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Serena viendo todo lo sucedido mostrando una terrorífica sonrisa sabiendo que todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes.

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Por fin una actualización después de más de 1 mes y lo siento por haber tardado tanto, lo que paso es que mi computadora se quemó y tuve que ahorrar para arreglarla, pero por fin aquí esta la segunda parte de este capitulo que espero y la disfruten. Y necesito su ayuda! ¿cómo debería seguir esta historia? les gustaría que estén en una escuela, o que sea siguiendo hasta cierto punto la trama del anime de Pokémon ¿o que les gustaría?. Gracias a todos por sus buenos comentarios y a los que siguen esta historia.**

 **—Scrilop99: Gracias por tu review/critica y por leer uno de mis fanfics. Creo que puedo estar tranquilo por tu aprobación**

 **—xEmilionx: Gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, lo tomare en cuenta ya que no tengo mucha experiencia con los lemon.**

 **—netrodark200: Ahí esta Pikachu y espero poder mejorar la ortografía**

 **—Invitado: Espero subir esa calificación, y espera a ese pokemon tortuga**

 **—Roylando: Por supuesto que esto se va a descontrolar jajaja. Y quien es tu pobre corazoncillo para insultarlo mas Okno. (Si quiero esa papa)**

 **—KRT215: Claro, todos sabemos que Serena tiene esa personalidad oculta**

 **¡Sigan hasta el final!**


	3. Se cancela!

**Se cancela esta historia**

Mandare esta historia a la mierda ya que no se que mas inventar. Si, lo se, soy un chiste de creador de fanfics, Así que sere claro "Pueden hacer lo que quieran con esta historia" Me rindo rapido, lo se, y es por eso que dejo esta historia.


	4. Continua!

**¡Continúa la historia!**

Sí el inicio de esta historia te gustó, seguro te gustara su continuación.

El buen autor **xEmilionx** la continua con el nombre **Vinculos de amor**.

Se que ara un buen trabajo, así que lean la historia.


End file.
